ClockWork PreCure
is a fan-series that was created by'' Ritsu. The series was published on Wattpad on July, 15th 2019. This fan-series was commemorated for PreCure's 15th Anniversary celebration where the cures from different timelines and fan series are included in the story. The official theme is time, history and modern technology. List of ClockWork PreCure Chapters After 15 years of protecting Earth, the PreCures passed their journey in the Heisei Era. But... In the alternate future of 2069, an overlord erased the existence of the legendary warriors. Mirai Akarui must travel back in time to the year 2019 to find all 14 CureWatches to change the future. Suddenly, a 3rd-year student named Kanri Jikan, a girl who discovers a mysterious amulet and an unknown watch. Where chaos ensued by a mysterious monster, one team will save the future and the legacy. ''Rejoice! The warriors who inherit all cures! The team that travels beyond the past, present, and future! Their name is ClockWork PreCure! Let's witness the start of their new history! The Pretty Cures of "The CureWatch Search Project" (TCWSP) * is a 3rd-year high school student and a school council president with an honest heart. She never fails a single test for her past years and she was very attractive. She wants to be a community leader in the future for bringing peace in Japan. She becomes the clock-type PreCure of 2019, Cure Time, which her theme was pink and based on an analog watch. * / is a mysterious person from the future where her family disappeared unexpectedly by a time overlord. Her mission is to going back in time to search all the CureWatches with Tick, Tock, and Click. She is kind and gentle with bravery as a fighter. She wants to give a better future for her family. She becomes the future-type PreCure of 2069, Cure Gate, which her theme was red and based on a digital watch. The Fairies * is Tock's sister. She was a supporter of Kanri since she is brave. She has the same height as Tock but she is the eldest sister of the 3. * is Tick's brother. He was the assistant for Mirai since he was also a proud fighter and navigator. He has the same height as Tick but he is the youngest brother of the 3. * is the oldest of the 2. She was the prophet of the book called the "PreCure Calendar" where she follows Kanri and Mirai's decisions if they obtain new powers. The Time Breaker Organization * is the boss of the organization which he was very unknown but very mysterious and serving as the ruler in the alternate future. The 4 Breakers * is the 1st member and the leader who fights a lot and the big rival of Mirai. * is the 2nd member who is lazy the whole time and creates Another CureWatches. * is the 3rd member who always hates the night. She is the only female member of the 4. * is the 4th member who can copy the cure's attacks without any reason. * is the main monster of the series but it's not big, it's the same size as a person. It was usually summoned by the Breakers by inserting the Another CureWatches into the victim's body. They are based on the previous cures but with a dark look similar to the original counterparts. * is a transformation brace where it was used to transform or use attacks using the CureWatches. * is an item that the Cures can use to transform and use for attacks. * is a tablet-based device to give information about the team and the respective timelines. * is Cure Time's Stick and Blade hybrid weapon. * is Cure Gate's Gun and Rod hybrid weapon. * is the main place where the cures lived from 2 timelines. * is the school where Kanri, her siblings and Mirai attend. It was a 3 building complex from 3 levels. * is the house where Kanri & her family lives that was located in the center, they had two business buildings that they managed: ** is an antique shop that was located on the left. ** is a clock-based cafe that was located on the right. To be added To be added Category:PreCure Category:Series